After the Event
by AuntJackie
Summary: How Randy Orton & John Cena celebrate after a succesful pay-per-view! CENTON, SLASH ONE-SHOT


**A/N: Short one-shot after "Over the Limit". Will update my other 2 stories soon!**

**Disclaimer: I own no person, character, storyline from WWE! **

John sighed as he watched his normal anti-social fiancé happily talking to those who surrounded him, forming a tight circle around him. Any other day he wouldn't mind; hell, he would be right there with him talking to all the boys. Tonight, though, he was exhausted. He had just been through a grueling match and just wanted to go lie in bed. He wasn't injured and he had already taken 2 painkillers, though he did it reluctantly. His body was just screamed at him to go get some rest. It wasn't often that it did that so he figured he should listen.

Thankfully, at that moment, Randy looked up and saw the grimace on his face. The younger man smiled at everyone and excused himself, walking quickly over to John.

"Hey, babe. Sorry about that. Everyone was just talking to me and Jason about the match and time kinda got away from us." He wrapped an arm around John's shoulder and held him close as they walked out of the practically empty arena. "What did Doc say?"

John sighed and shook his head. "I'm fine. I'm gonna feel it for a couple of days, but I'll be OK. My back is bandaged up real good, though."

Randy nodded and took John's bag from his hand, throwing it along with his in the backseat of their rented car. He slid into the driver's seat and looked over at John, who sat slumped opposite him.

"It was a great match, baby. Super Cena did it again. I'm proud of you, as usual."

John sat up and smiled at him. "Thanks, gorgeous. Yours was amazing, though. It's the one people will be talking about tomorrow. You should be proud of yourself, too."

Randy shrugged nonchalantly. "I am but I knew my match would rock. They usually do."

John rolled his eyes, a short laugh escaping his lips. "You're so conceited, baby."

Randy smiled and looked over at him. "It's too bad we won't be able to celebrate our awesome matches like we usually do after a pay-per-view."

John raised an eyebrow. "We're not? Why is that?"

"Well, babe," Randy began, as he turned into the parking lot of the Seattle hotel they were in for the night. "You're kinda out of commission. You're all beat up and bandaged up..."

"Don't worry your pretty little head about that. You know I'm always good to go. Super Cena, remember?" John smirked over at him and stepped out of the car, quickly grabbing their bags. Randy followed him, catching up to him quickly.

"Johnny, I was just teasing you. I don't want you to hurt yourself more. I'm sure Doc told you to rest and that's what we should do."

John pressed the elevator button and leaned on the door. "I think I know my body, Ran. I know what it can handle and what it can't."

Randy remained silent, a concerned look on his face. The elevator dinged its arrival and the men stepped wordlessly inside, riding up to the 12th floor. They walk down the quiet hallway to their bedroom and let themselves into the cool room, dropping their bags beside the door. Randy walked further into the room, turning on a small lamp and grabbing the remote. John watched him, an annoyed frown on his face now.

"What's up with you?" John grumbles out. "Are you gonna be grumpy now? You're really not in the mood?"

"I think we should get some rest, baby," Randy answers but John doesn't need to look at him to know it's a lie falling from those lips. "Come to bed and let's watch some TV."

"Are you serious? Watch TV? I don't want to watch TV," John's voice lowered suggestively as he walked over to where Randy stood. "And I know you don't either, baby."

Randy smiled slowly as John wrapped his arms around him. "Johnny, you're hurting. Tomorrow is another day. We can spend all morning in bed."

"Fuck tomorrow. I'm fine and I want you tonight," John answered, his voice a husky thing full of desire.

Randy groaned and crushed his lips against John's, tightly clutching the older man to him. John quickly responded, tasting the lust upon Randy's lips and feeling his desire for him in the way his hands grasped at him.

Randy pulled back from that kiss, a brutal kiss that left John's lips swollen and Randy breathless. John watches Randy's eyes, hungry and roving, and his hands rise to capture Randy's face as their lips join once again. This time the kiss is softer, initiated by John and directed by him, and he sweeps his tongue in lazy, languid motions that swipe over Randy's lower lip. Randy's hands continue to roam, tugging at John's clothing and John isn't sure if the groan that rolls between them has come from him or Randy. He captures it regardless of who it came from, swallowing it greedily and he hates the way they have to part to tear their clothes off.

John doesn't care if his buttons pop off, if he rips at the seams of his shirt. He doesn't care that Randy has to take a moment to take off his shoes. John hears them hit the wall, hit something but he doesn't care where they are – he only cares that Randy's hands are at his belt and his fingers have grown clumsy with yearning. He fumbles and John helps him work the belt free.

Impatient hands dip below the waistline of John's boxers and warm hands find his cock, take hold of him and work him to hardness. John wants more than this though, more than Randy's hands on his cock and his lips pressed against his neck. He wants more than just feeling himself grow hard in Randy's hands; he wants to be buried inside his lover, engulfed by him, surrounded by him.

Now it's John's turn to have hands that refuse to work when his body is drugged by lust, hands made unresponsive by Randy's own administrations. But he works Randy's belt loose and his hands glide down the curve of Randy's back. His hands turn needy as they slide Randy's pants off and John presses kiss after kiss upon Randy's lips as he guides him to step out of his jeans.

John's hands roam, fingertips tracing as they travel over the plains of Randy's chest and John cannot fight the urge to dip his head and kiss the hard muscle hidden by tanned skin. John feels the way his hardness presses against Randy's belly and he can't help but roll his hips forward, arch against Randy and he adores the way Randy hisses out at the friction when John tilts his hips.

John allows Randy to tear himself away, hating how his body aches for Randy's as soon as they part but it's not for long – Randy tears open a drawer and rummages, a bottle of lube found and John follows him. Randy smears the stuff over his hands, warming the gel and then he wraps his hands around John, tearing a gasp from his lips as Randy pulls, coating John thick with the stuff.

John pushes Randy forward onto the bed. Randy braces his hands on the soft mattress and shivers as John places kisses upon his back, as hands slide downward and pull at Randy, tugging his cock. He toys with Randy's balls, rolling them lazily in his palm and then fingers push at Randy, touching at his entrance and although they're gentle at first they soon become forceful, pushing at constrictive muscle and inching their way inside.

It pushes a hiss from Randy as he tries to relax into that invasive touch, trying to accommodate large fingers that are driven by lust more than consideration. And then they are taken out, and Randy can feel the way John comes closer against him, can feel the heat rolling out in waves from his body, can feel the way his cock bumps against his thigh before John guides himself into Randy.

John pushes against Randy, and eventually Randy's body gives in, allows him to enter and it's a slow slide of bodies against one another, of Randy's body adjusting to John's size. The thickness of him is intoxicating, leaving Randy breathless as John moves into him inch by slow inch. It feels close to forever before John kisses Randy's shoulders again, before John's hands drag down from Randy's hips and slide up his stomach. Fingertips touch at Randy's erection, and they both gasp together when John begins to move against Randy in slow, steady motions that cause Randy to shudder beneath him, around him.

John closes his eyes against it, can feel the way he shivers within Randy, sheathed by muscle and warmth and he can feel the way Randy arches back into him, sinks against him, buries him involuntarily to the hilt.

"So tight, baby." John grunted.

"Oh God." Randy whimpered.

Randy's name falls from John's lips, silent at first but finally given voice as they move against one another. John can feel the way Randy surges back, wanting more, wanting it harder, deeper, faster, but John's hands steady Randy's hips, hold him as still as possible. They'll do this at his pace; go the speed he wants them to.

"God, you feel so good, baby." John whispered into Randy's ear.

"You, too." Randy moaned as he pushed back into John's thrusts, urging him to go faster. "More, baby, please," He panted loudly as John grabbed his hips and increased his speed.

After only a couple thrusts into his body, John shuddered. He pulled out of Randy, held inside him just barely, before gliding back, quickly engulfed by him. John feels the way his balls lift and tighten before he comes. He feels the way his cock spasms within Randy, held tight by those muscles and he feels intense pleasure as he quivers inside Randy, emptying himself.

Randy moaned at the sensation and arched his back, closing his eyes tightly as he tensed and came on the bed, his cock trapped between the mattress and his thrusting body.

"So good, Johnny." He whispered as he closed his eyes and tilted his head back towards John.

"So beautiful." John whispered, slowly pulling out of his spent lover. Randy rolled over, his eyes beginning to droop. John stood and walked into the bathroom, grabbing a washcloth to clean himself and Randy off. He smiled when he saw Randy stretched out in the bed, a blissful smile on his face. He cleaned him off quickly and climbed into bed after throwing the cloth into the hamper. Randy turned on his side and curled against John's chest.

"I guess you were fine after all." He whispered. John kissed the top of his head and wrapped his arm around Randy's shoulders. "Never doubt me, gorgeous."

**A/N: Interesting thought I had while watching the pay-per-view. Imagine if this is what was happening right now...LOL!**


End file.
